


【霜杯】What Does The Priest Say（03）

by s0911941480



Category: AU - Fandom, Chinese - Fandom, Hijack - Fandom, frostcup - Fandom, hiccup - Fandom - Fandom, jackfrost - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0911941480/pseuds/s0911941480
Summary: ATTENTION：现代AU，是300岁魅魔Jack/20岁（在学中！）牧师Hic设定，斜线前分攻受，没看错，就是魅魔攻。全文凭喜好采中文翻译，篇名意思很简单也很骚包，我要大家都知道！就是「牧师怎么叫」，源自R级百合韩漫《狐狸怎么叫》。内有沙雕搞笑向的过激册册、强强、粗俗下流语言、胡乱编造之宗教相关术法、奇葩恶魔与宗教世界观以及非常多让人硬不起来的笑梗……然后好像还是有剧情的？ ？ ？可以接受的话欢迎入内（？）SUMMARY：「反正就是不行。」杰克又一次强调，还没把准备好的下一句说词吐出来，便发现希卡普和自己之间的距离骤然缩短了几英尺，当那股属于青年人特有的鲜活空气围拢上来时，他当下的头一个想法是：怎么又是同样的伎俩。更可恶的是他还每一次都上当，这简直毫无道理，天底下居然能有这么行为不端的驱魔师，放他出生的那个年代估计是要上火刑架的。杰克僵着腰杆子极力忽略非常配合地咕噜咕噜响的肚皮，扬起手来试图将希卡普的脸推开，却到底被抢先一步。等他意识过来时，手里的照片早已不翼而飞，而他一手搭在希卡普的后脑上，另一手则在他的开襟毛衣里，隔着条纹衬衫细数他的脊骨。





	【霜杯】What Does The Priest Say（03）

所谓的因果报应很快就降临了──而且还是亲自抬脚走过来锨铃的，简直让杰克不敢置信。他先是相当错愕地眨眨眼，再眨眨眼，心里感叹原来持续工作了三百多年任劳任怨的灵魂之窗也有宣告罢工的一天，否则他怎么可能把事先预约了他时间打算进行专访的史丹佛小姐看成希卡普。  
「希望下一回你能理解『谨言慎行』的真谛，杰克森‧奥佛兰德‧弗劳斯特先生。」进门前，希卡普彬彬有礼地表示，语调里带有独具他个人风格的懒散的攻击性。而杰克仍然没有反应过来这又是怎么一回事。他将一手抵在门框上挡住希卡普的去路，好停止对方准备踏入明显是他私人领域的脚步：「……等等，你不是加州理工的学生吗？」  
杰克觉得自己应该还没有健忘到对昨晚才确认过的行程浑然不知的程度，他非常确信以「专业学习」为幌子向他提出访谈邀请的是一名名叫海瑟的史丹佛女孩，并且顺应她的要求（或许还有杰克自己本身的叛逆心理，他从来不喜欢被约束），在进行行程知会与检查时，杰克接起了海瑟的视讯电话，接下来发生的事自然不言而喻。她礼貌地（也可能是发自内心）赞叹了他让人意想不到的年轻和英俊，而杰克也相当自然地顺着她的说词夸奖了她的才貌兼备；那几乎有种熟悉如家乡的感觉，他的意思是……火辣、明艳，而且直爽，经典的加州风味，和希卡普给人的观感大不相同。  
总而言之，他承认自己确实是想运用这一次的约会久违地猎点野味，毕竟规则的存在意义从来就是为了让人违反，更何况他也不认为自己是在具有自主性的情况下和希卡普达成协议的，他一点也不感到心虚。希卡普面无表情地觑着他，说：「对，但是海瑟是鱼脚司的女朋友，弗劳斯特。他们总是无话不谈──一旦发觉采访的对象是你，他们便想方设法地让我顶上这个位置，所以你觉得这是谁的问题？」  
这话竟说得杰克下意识地想道歉，好半晌他才意会过来其实错并不全在他，只是一切都该死的凑巧。他先是干巴巴地回应了一句：「你今天火气真大。」同时挪开自己的臂膀，让出能容希卡普通过的空间。希卡普则没好气地翻了翻白眼：「你毁了我的车展计划，那是我申请来洛杉矶念书的一大目的，伙计，我现在很生气。」  
他想他意外地得知了希卡普的个人嗜好，除了惩恶扬善、逗龙跟魔族生态观察以外。还顺带得知了希卡普的缺点──他真的是个非常自我的家伙，可能还有一点轻微的强迫症，以及无伤大雅的控制狂倾向。而对于更加理解希卡普的脾性，杰克可说是全然不感到愉快。准确地说，他还是比较喜欢像是杯子蛋糕一样的希卡普。  
但有一句话是这么说的：既来之则安之。既然碍于人情债无法拒绝朋友们的请求而来到了这里，希卡普便打算速战速决。看在上帝的份上，要是访问过程进行得顺利、身为受访者的杰克也配合一点的话，也许他还赶得上洛杉矶车展的开幕演说。他一面摊开海瑟交给他的专访要点笔记，一面快速地回想昨晚才恶补的资讯，开启录音机的开关搁放到面前的茶几上，接着也不给杰克丝毫的准备时间，便向他提出头一个问题：「那我们就直接开始了。首先，杰克森‧奥佛兰德‧弗劳斯特，是你的真名吗？」  
「……什么？」还没进入状况的杰克愣愣地重复道，一时间真不晓得希卡普指的究竟是什么。只见远比平常还要缺乏耐心的大学生以钢笔的笔帽敲了敲两人面前的黑白拼色茶几，说：「名字。海瑟交给我的资料说你是个摄影师，摄影师不一定会使用本名，对吧？因为，艺术家……」还没描述完杰克便举起手来打断他：「是本名，至少是目前我身分证上的名字。不过不是具有咒语力量的真名，当然了。 」  
希卡普依言快速地在自己的册子上写下了杰克的回答，并且很快地进入到下一个问题：「为什么想从事摄影行业？」  
「因为我活得太久了。」  
「……不好意思？」  
「我总得有自己的嗜好吧？我是说，三百多年的时间真的很漫长，你们人类也不可能单靠吃饭过一辈子。说是打发时间也好……事实上，相机直到一百八十二年前才被发明出来，我真难想像之前那百年我是怎么过的。」  
杰克明显并不应该出现在访谈里的发言让希卡普意味深长地看了他一眼，那瞬间杰克觉得他有点像一只猫，「你就准备这样告诉海瑟？」想也知道不可能。杰克露出了相当欠扁的笑容，回答：「不，反正你会自己修饰。」  
当这段话最后一个单词音节落下，希卡普猛地阖上笔记，同时躺进黑白相间的皮质沙发里，发出了一个在杰克听来沉甸甸的响，「你喜欢吃什么类型的食物？长相、气质……什么描述都行，在魅魔的感受来说每个人的气味应该都是不一样的？」无预警切换的话题让杰克无可避免地懵住了，一般状况下，面对他的魔族朋友，杰克自然不会忌讳回答。然而，此时此刻，他对面坐的是一个人类，还是个教会的牧师。他过往在人类社会里的生活经验告诉他，这对个从小受教会教育的人来说绝对不是可以轻描淡写挂在嘴边的议题。希卡普的坦荡几乎打结了他向来利索的舌头。  
于是他无可奈何地问了句：「你不是还想赶车展吗？」换来牧师一个不置可否的耸肩，「所以我需要你更配合点……还有，你怎么知道？」  
希卡普一面说，一面皱起自己的眉，气氛就是在这个瞬间改变的。他先是满脸狐疑地觑了杰克一眼，从那张精致漂亮的面庞上刮下了成堆的懊悔，接着脑筋飞快地转动起来，转瞬间推断出一个足以解释这个状况的结论：「你怎么知道我想赶车展？我记得我没有说过……你会读心？」  
面对希卡普恍然大悟的反应，杰克好不容易才收起那一副想把自己舌头咬掉的表情，自暴自弃地辩解道：「不算读心，我只是知道人类想要什么而已。」他两眼死盯着希卡普有如发现新知的学者那般热切的眼光，不免觉得这人的情绪真的风一样地让人捉摸不定。有感于不满足希卡普的好奇心就无法顺利从他手上脱身，杰克举起双手，认输地表示：「这种技能其实没什么用，每个同族都会……道理也很简单。举个简单的例子：在你认为，欲望和诱惑的产生是谁先谁后？」  
哲学性的逻辑思考向来是希卡普不擅长的领域，他茫然不解地问：「这跟先有鸡还是先有蛋是差不多的问题？」杰克也不打算吊他胃口，便直截了当地回答：「差别在于这个问题是有确切答案的。每个人都有明确的喜好，偏爱什么颜色、喜欢什么口味，对哪一类型的人没有抵抗力……本来魅魔就是可以轻而易举地看穿这些，再运用幻术欺骗其他人的双眼。也就是说，有了确切存在的流动的欲望，自然而然就会产生诱惑。」  
既然得到了想要的答案，希卡普当然乐于继续海瑟委托他的工作。他重新翻开搁置在大腿上的笔记，并且朗声问出下一个预定的问题：关于杰克的摄影作品，多数都是与旅游相关、却又不以风景名胜当主角，其中海瑟最感兴趣的，是一张在法国蒙马特所拍摄的照片。图像里，一名身穿艳红长裙的舞者蹲在一盏街灯下，光影深刻地镌刻着她的轮廓，像一把锋利的凿刀，在那张依稀还看得出过往风华的脸上雕出山巅与谷地。同时那束光也将她模糊的剪影拉得老长，诡谲的、如同枯枝一般的五指夹着便宜的香烟，在混凝土街道地板上被灯火修饰成圆润且近乎勾人的形状。杰克决定称呼这份作品叫《回忆》，用来呼应百老汇的著名音乐剧（５）。  
「我想知道这张相片背后的故事，不管是关于你的，还是关于这个舞者。」──希卡普依照海瑟的讲稿逐字朗诵，里头甚至还用回纹针夹上了提问中提及的那张摄影作品。对比鲜明的蓝灰与鲜红，在视网膜上留下了强烈且难以忘怀的印象。即使是对设计艺术并不感冒的希卡普，也能一眼看出这张相片为何打动人心──谁都能从其中体会到一股体贴的同理心。  
他让杰克看了一眼海瑟的附图，这一次伪装成摄影师混杂在人类城市中生活的恶魔沉默了足足有一刻钟那么久。好半晌后他才说：「我想了一个故事，适合用来诓骗你这个年纪的小女孩，用来博取同情……但现在派不上用场。」希卡普相当捧场地抽搐两下嘴角，回答：「你还是可以说，虽然就算是海瑟也不吃这一套。」然后杰克便用指尖点了点图片中的香烟。  
「这是我给她的，她是一名红磨坊的舞者，名字叫嘉碧叶。那时我正在周游欧洲，身上只带了不足十万美金，几乎餐餐都要靠人请客，大地点移动经常倚赖顺风车。那天晚上我和一群打算去看疯马秀的瑞士人一起来到蒙马特，但我不打算看秀。毕竟我在美好年代就去过巴黎，那时的蒙马特就和现在没什么太大的区别。但有一件很奇怪的事，当我从街灯的灯影走到夜色下，再走回路灯的光里，中间就像经历了一场时空旅行。在这种情绪下我遇到了嘉碧叶，一个光是呆坐在那里，就很有故事的女人。」杰克一面说，一面摊了摊手，过去的经历对他这样接近不死的生物来说，实在不具有太大的意义。但他却能理解受困在过去的人，偶尔他也会有怀念逝去的人类朋友的片刻，这个念头的出现甚至让他有种不期然的预感：或许百年以后希卡普也将成为他缅怀的对象之一，「我无权告诉你她的事迹，不过，我确实和她聊了近乎一整夜。分享着刺鼻得不得了的香烟和发硬的面包。」  
这回他说的是真话。希卡普一下子就察觉出来了。广义地说他也算是会读心术的人，他善于分辨一个人言词的真实性。同时他也很快地了解到，先前杰克说自己捏造了一个用来骗人的故事，实则是一个障眼法，用来掩饰他的真心话，好让事实听上去像是造假。希卡普无法理解他曲折离奇的思维，当然，他也不打算对此加以评价或深入询问。 「最后一个问题。」终于，他让自己说出了这句话，双方都有种松了口气的解脱感，「比起数位相机，你似乎还是偏爱底片一点。我可以参观你的暗室吗？ 」  
冲洗照片用的暗房就设立在杰克个人办公室的隔壁，那是一间经常出现在恐怖电影里、充满着无处不在的晦暗红光的空旷房间。药水的气味虽不如希卡普想像的刺鼻，但依然称不上好闻。一条又一条夹着显影照片的棉绳沿着厚实的水泥墙绕了整个屋子一圈，希卡普在其中看到了一些曲张的、女孩的手，从柔软布料底下露出的肌肤，还有其他更加露骨的。他早就放弃询问杰克该不会本来就打算让海瑟看见这些，既有的对于美国人的刻板印象让他直觉奔放是一种隐含在美国人血液里的特质，更何况，杰克可以对任何人使用幻术。  
「你要我洗一次给你看吗？虽然我觉得没什么必要。」杰克的建议在耳边响起时希卡普正专心致志地看着一双紧扣着祈祷的手，粗糙的厚茧和浮出皮表的鲜明骨节，以及指腹掐出的青筋都让希卡普感到无比熟悉，这似乎是整座暗室里，最格格不入的作品。  
「那是我的，对吧？」希卡普一面问，一面对杰克挑了挑眉，同时举起自己的手来，与相片中的影像相互对照。 「呃，对……」杰克承认道，原以为希卡普会问得更多。诸如「为什么要拍」又或者「什么时候拍的」，然而，这个特立独行的牧师仅仅是不发一语地看着小纸片上的他自己的双手，一如他从未见过那般。那真是令人屏息的瞬间，导致杰克在希卡普开口询问他「我能要走这个吗？」时完全反应不过来。  
「什么？不行。」杰克说完，立马从棉绳上抓下那张相片藏到自己身后，好像希卡普会直接打劫他似的，反映夸张得让希卡普忍不住想笑。  
「为什么不行，这是我的手吧？」  
「但是是我拍的。」  
「没经过我的同意──显而易见。」  
「反正就是不行。」杰克又一次强调，还没把准备好的下一句说词吐出来，便发现希卡普和自己之间的距离骤然缩短了几英尺，当那股属于青年人特有的鲜活空气围拢上来时，他当下的头一个想法是：怎么又是同样的伎俩。更可恶的是他还每一次都上当，这简直毫无道理，天底下居然能有这么行为不端的驱魔师，放他出生的那个年代估计是要上火刑架的。杰克僵着腰杆子极力忽略非常配合地咕噜咕噜响的肚皮，扬起手来试图将希卡普的脸推开，却到底被抢先一步。等他意识过来时，手里的照片早已不翼而飞，而他一手搭在希卡普的后脑上，另一手则在他的开襟毛衣里，隔着条纹衬衫细数他的脊骨。  
杰克实在不晓得他总是抗拒不了希卡普和他太久没进食究竟有没有什么直接的关系，只知道气氛吊诡的暗室在这一刹那间离他远去，自四面八方包裹上来的，是像烟火爆裂开来一般恍若隔世的奇异感觉。几乎让杰克忽略了手背敲在橱柜边缘的那种轻微钝痛感。平日里总让人联想到「温和」和「坚毅」一类形容词的眼睛难耐地咪成了两弯新月，性感得让他不由自主地想骂娘，脑海里也不禁浮想连篇。  
他忿忿地磨咬着那对自己送上门的嘴唇，心里老觉得哪里古怪得出奇，讲白话点就是他不甘心。他乘着希卡普松开牙关准备换气时将自己的舌探入希卡普的口腔，舔拭过内部每一分敏感的皱褶，惹得希卡普没忍住发出一声闷哼，巨大的鲜美的香气就这么在他舌尖上炸开来，把杰克整个人都薰得脑子发昏。他几乎没法克制住自己的紧贴上希卡普的胸膛，那条始终挂在他脖子上、正发着烫的银十字架即便间隔两层衣料也依然有灼伤恶魔的热度，然而杰克却觉得在这一瞬间他连这点痛觉都可以不管，好像他已经置生死于度外。  
希卡普可以感觉到自己收拢在西装裤里的衬衣下摆一下子全被人给抽了出来，腰后的皮肤肆无忌惮地与空气缠绵，还有一只手在他的腰窝上作乱，沿着圆涡形的凹陷打转。逐渐昏沉的意识让他顺其自然地含住杰克的舌叶，替代呼吸一样急切地吸吮，原先放在杰克肩膀上的五指也沿着肩颈的曲线蹭到了他耳朵后边，仿佛逗猫一般地轻刮起他的耳壳。察觉到希卡普对待小动物一样的举措，杰克颇为敏感地皱了下眉，转移阵地改为亲吻起他纤长的脖颈。随着颤栗上下鼓动的喉结无疑是最好的催情剂，深谙情事的恶魔恶意地以牙尖轻咬着。  
也就是在这个瞬间，炸裂的烟花、鼓噪的声响，淹没味蕾的无比鲜甜的气息，以及将两人无限推远的浪潮与流沙，都在一个眨眼里消失无踪了。杰克茫然地仰起头，发觉希卡普总让人联想到翡翠的绿色眼睛重新有清醒的光落了进去，世界又在这一分这一秒里变得无聊至极。  
他向后退开一步，这时希卡普早已将注意力放到他抢夺成功的相片上了，好像他们几秒钟前，并没有热吻得快把对方的裤子脱了。显影剂微黏的触感残留在他的指腹上，说不上喜欢也谈不上讨厌，倒是有种令人安心的胜利感。当然对于杰克来说可就是挫败了──希卡普又看了那张相片几眼，最后他弯了一下嘴角，说：「我还是不懂你为什么不想给我，这又不是什么奇怪的照片，就是手。」  
「手是人身上除去眼睛最擅长说话的部位，很漂亮，还比嘴管用多了。」杰克吐出一口气回答，接着有些烦躁地耙了两下自己的头发，「也比嘴巴诚实。」  
「噢……所以，我说了什么？」顺着杰克的话尾，希卡普晃了两下手里的相片问。想当然尔杰克并不打算认真理会他，只说：「你想赶紧打完架赶紧回家，好能赶上每天晚上八点整播出的《六人行》。」希卡普听出他的敷衍，也非常懂得见好就收的道理，没再多和杰克拌嘴便准备告辞直奔几十个街区外洛杉矶车展。  
临走前杰克向希卡普表示自己有办法送他一埕，说法还颇为自嘲，听上去甚至有点糟糕──他称那是他自己的「售后服务」。 「我跑得比你的夜煞还快，放心。」虽说不相信杰克的保证，可希卡普也确实赶时间，这时的他当然想像不到几分钟后他会后悔莫及。  
「握住我的手，抓稳。」──杰克的警告就只做到这里，希卡普依言照做时心里还有些不以为意，直到一股诡异的拉力眨眼间将两人周遭的地心引力抽离，希卡普整个人都被毫无预警征兆地抛进天空里他才在心里暗骂杰克说得压根不够，飞行高度硬要说确实是没多高，不过是恰好能摔死个人的距离罢了。整座川流不息的城市就在他肚皮底下飞快地掠过，强烈的风压吹得他的身体摇摇晃晃，无论怎么下达指令也没办法停止，几乎都不像是他自己的了。这大概是希卡普生平第一次并不羡慕龙。  
抵达车展会场所花费的时间的确就和杰克承诺的差不多短，希卡普揉了揉自己的太阳穴，总觉得在被魅魔吸食精气之后，还来一趟自由落体式飞行真的对自己的精神不怎么有益，「不过还是谢谢你。说真的，你只要别尝试嘲笑所有的事情就会……挺可爱的？」他温文尔雅地对杰克表示，这会儿看上去又像是讨杰克喜欢的杯子蛋糕了。  
「不客气，你不拿枪威胁我也没有骑着一条很会放电的龙的时候看起来也很可爱。」杰克毫不客气地翻了他一个白眼，然后摆摆手，示意他赶紧进场别浪费时间，希卡普从来是个从善如流的人，没多说什么就和他道了别。


End file.
